Lok Prime
Lok Prime (ルック プリミー, Rukku Purimii) is a Mage that currently works for the House of Apocalypse alongside Renji Imagi. Although he looks relatively young, he was ranked S-Class within the first month of joining the House. He was supposed to be the heir of the Prime Company's wealth but his jealousy siblings disposed of him. Later on, after the commander's death, Lok assumed the position of commander, which meant he had to Appearance Lok is a young man at the age of 21. He is quite small for his age as he is only 5'8" and 170 lbs. of pure muscle. He wears a clean and casual white shirt that's buttoned up to his collarbone, a gray jacket with teal lines on the shoulders and in the middle of the jacket. Lok has spiky ash blonde hair and dark red eyes that sometimes appear black. He has thin eyebrows and a medium tipped nose. Lok isn't the type of person to smile, he always wears the same frown. His appearance matches his personality because he is an arrogant and mean person. Personality & Traits Lok is an arrogant and selfish person, and that makes it hard for him to make friends. He deems it "unimportant" to make friends because "they only hold you back". The only person he could very get along with is Renji because they were practically brothers. Lok hates it when he is shown up. He takes his anger out physically on anyone or anything. People started to avoid him altogether due to his poor anger management. Lok is also irresponsible and lazy whenever he has off. Also, he can't focus after being beaten nor when he is hungry. The only food he eats is spicy ramen, claiming it is the only food that can "cure his anger". History Lok grew up without knowing the love of either of his parents. His parents were the rich owners of Prime Company, thus, being their biological son, he was also the heir to their fortune. His jealous adoptive siblings threw him in the jungle where he grew up with wolves until he was about the age of 2, which was when he was found by a hunting party from Stratham Town. Since then, he trained, learned, and played with Renji. Lok and Renji, at the age of 15, headed out Stratham Town in search for magician work in , and they were attacked on the way there. After being kidnapped by the bandits, they were brought to the commander of the House of Apocalyse, Hayato Kazuo, and were asked if they wished to join. They agreed after seeing the large paying jobs he had in store for them. Synopsis & Plot *'The Low Life' Hit my talk page if you tryna put me in an arc or sum :D Magic & Abilities *'Unparalleled Physical Strength' Lok is one of the strongest in the House of Apocalypse. Despite the fact that he is small, he can lift over 250 pounds without using any magical energy. *'Enhanced Physical Speed' Although he isn't as fast as Renji, Lok is able to run about 70 mph and dodge mid to close range attacks and projectiles that are incoming at 40 mph with enough effort. *'Unparalleled Defensive Strength' Lok's ability to block attacks and sustain minimum damage is absurd. He is able to take a fist packed with magical power to the gut and get back up with ease. *'Above Average Intellect' Lok has the average person's intellect. He can adapt and understand situations at a normal pace. But, he sometimes cannot think properly after being defeated, after being stolen from, and when he is feeling hungry. *'Unparalleled Magical Energy' *'Unparalleled Magic Mastery' Quotes Category:Mage Category:Wandering Mage